Apprentice Rewrite (My Version)
by Blueeyes0408
Summary: My first fanfic! Just a oneshot of how I would have written Apprentice part 2. Starfire goes to rescue Robin from Slade. Alone. Please leave a review all opinions welcomed.


_Author's note: this is my first fanfic so please be nice haha. This is just one of the ideas I've had for a while, just a oneshot of how I would have liked to see the Apprentice part 2 done. _

_Of course I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters._

_Enjoy!_

**Titans Tower:**

Starfire watched in silence as her friends began the process of destroying the probes that were in each of their systems.

She felt a mixture of emotions, saddness, hurt, anger, guilt and she couldn't help that small feeling of betrayal.

Her best friend was working with their worst enemy, her best friend had betrayed and attacked them.

Her Robin had shot her.

She knew now he had done it all to protect them, but this was where the anger came in, did he not think to find a way to tell them what was really going on? Did he not think they were capable of defending themselves

_When it comes to Slade, Robin does not do much of the thinking. _Starfire reminded herself sadly.

She knew of course that if she had been in Robin's position she would have done the same. She couldn't help the feeling of guilt as she truly for that one moment he held the blastor towards her that he was truly evil.

She should have never doubted him and in her doing so she felt she had let him down.

As she stood there thinking about the guilt she felt, she could only think of one thing to do.

Get Robin away from that madman.

She remembered a lead Robin had found on Slade's hideout, an old factory downtown. Slade wasn't one to hide away, he liked to be found.

Starfire slipped away without the Titans realising.

She forgot about the probes that still coursed through her veins, nor did she care. Her only concern,

Save Robin.

**_Old Factory, Downtown:_**

Robin grunted and gasped for air as Slade kicked him to the floor once again, taunting the boy with footage of his apprentice's lastest fight with the Titans.

_"I do enjoy the little scene between you and the pretty alien, so tense and dramatic" _Slade chuckled darkly as he brought said scene up to torture Robin more. He grabbed Robin's head to make him watch it again. Robin couldn't bare it, the hurt tone in Starfire's voice, the way she had gave up. That look when he shot her, a look that would forever haunt him...

_"Ah my favourite part! Look at the way she gives up, its like she wanted you to shoot her, she truly believes your my apprentice here don't you think. She's given up on you my dear boy." _Robin couldn't take it anymore he wrentched himself from Slades hold ans turned away. Slade had always known of Robin's weakness for the alien girl especially after Robin has done everything to avoid fighting her, and used it agaisnt him.

_"They will never forgive you now..."_

_"Shut up..."_

_"__**SHE**__ will never forgive you..."_

With a yell Robin attacked but Slade was expecting him to and caught Robin's fist and threw him to the side with a punch. Slade grabbed him by the neck, _"Save your anger for your next fight with the Titans, I'll need you to finish them all o-.."_

Slade was cut off by a flash of green. It took Robin a moment to reconginse her..._"Star..."_

_"Glad you could join us, we were just going over my apprentice's fight with you and your friends. Speaking of which where are the others? Was expecting a big Titan party."_ Slade teased as he got up rubbing his shoulder where Starfire had got him with her starbolt.

Starfire ignored him and spoke only to Robin, _"We know about the probes, Cyborg has found a way to expell them from our systems, he does not have a hold on you any longer."_

Robin was shocked cyborg had found a cure so quickly _" How did he..."_

_"Does it matter? Please let us leave... together..."_

Starfire smiled at Robin, and held out her hand.

Slade chuckled at the girl, _"How very touching, you still hold on hope. I'll admit I'm surprised your friends figured it out so quickly, such a shame that you still have the probes in your system..."_ He brought the trigger from his belt and held his finger over the button.

Robin 's eyes grew wide, his body frozen _"no"_ he barely whispered looking to Starfire begging her to get out and get away.

_"Not without you" _she said defiantly knowing what he was going to ask her to do.

_"As much as I enjoy the drama between the two of you, you girl are distracting my apprentice, therefore your in the way of my plans, so I'm afraid it's goodbye"_

_"NO!" _Robin ran to stop Slade but it was too late he pressed the button which activated the probes which now only affected Starfire. She felt the pain instantly and fell to the floor with a cry, she had endured pain before, and could do so now to save Robin.

Who was on his knees before her, _Run_ she mouthed, before the pain dulled her senses and she couldn't hear or see properly. She could make out Robin fighting  
Slade,he wasn't doing to well when she saw him hit the wall and didn't jump back up, she gathered all her energy and got herself to her knees and let loose all her anger and pain toward Slade in a shower of starbolts.

There was a sudden explosion and then Cyborg was at her side connecting stuff to her skin, she could make out Beast Boy and Raven joining Robin to take Slade down.

_"Hang on little lady I'll have the probes out of you in just a minute."_

_"Help...them..."_ she grunted through the pain.

_"They have it handled, I'd rather help you first, was a pretty stupid idea coming here without us AND the probes in your system."_

_"Was...not...thinking..."_

Slade had clearly underestimated the Titans, not expecting them to all figure out the cure so quickly. When Robin smashed his mask in half he knew it was time to run, wordlessly he ran.

The other Titans ran to Starfire's side. She was slowly regaining her senses and could think clearly as Cyborg deleted the last probes. But her sudden burst of energy she has used plus fighting through the pain, had taken its toll on her. Her eyes became heavy her friends became blurs of colours.

The last thing she heard was his voice...

_"Star..."_

**_Titans Tower, Medical Bay:_**

Starfire woke the next morning feeling weak and tired , her limbs still felt heavy but she needed sunlight. She looked around for her friends but when she saw the time she knew they would not have woken yet, as the clock read 5.45AM.

She lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the roof to recharge her energy.

_**Titans Tower, Roof:**_

Starfire sat on the edge of the tower re-thinking yesterday's events, she knew it was stupid and reckless of her to go off on her own like that, she wondered how mad the team would be, Cybrorg certainly wasn't impressed, she worried how mad Robin would be.

_"Thought I'd find you here, I was worried when I went to check on you."_ Robin said softly behind her, making her jump, how long had he been there?

_"Apologies friend I merely required sunlight to restore my energy"_

Robin nodded and sat beside her.

The silence was deafening.

_"That was a very stupid and reckless thing you did yesterday, putting yourself in danger like that,_" Robin finally stated mirroring her own thoughts from earlier.

Her gloves became very interesting.

_"What were you thinking coming after Slade knowing about the probes, yet still you came and put your life at risk..." _

She flinched, waiting for his lecture to continue.

She did not expect him to gather her in his arms and hold her close...

_"I thought I had lost you, first when I attacked you, then to see you on the floor in so much pain because of me, he nearly killed you, I couldn't handle that Star, why did you do it..."_ he said in a broken voice while burying his face in her hair.

_"You know why Robin"_ He sighed as she moved to sit beside him again,of course he knew, he wasn't blind he knew of her feelings towards him and he was pretty sure she knew of his feelings towards her, yet they both knew it was not the right time to develop anything more than friendship, Starfire knew she could be recalled to Tameran, and Robin wanted to concentrate on catching Slade.

_"I can't loose you..."_

_"Nor I you,"_

_"I'm sorry I betrayed you and the team, I should have..."_ Starfire silenced him using her hand to his lips.

_"Robin, there was nothing you could have done, if our friends or I had been in the position, I believe we would have all felt there was no other choice than to obey. We forgive you...I forgive you. I am merely sorry for that one moment where I doubted your loyalties lay and truly believed you were 'like Slade', I should have never doubted you. You are my best friend who would not harm me or our that I am most sorry "_

_"I doubted myself Star, I just couldn't see a way out without you or the others getting hurt. I hate to admit it but in some ways me and Slade are similar, but there is one thing he doesn't have..."_

Starfire tilted her head at him in confusion.

_"great friends...and you"_

Starfire smiled at him that special smile she reserved for him only. They both turned to watch the rest of the sunrise. Hand in hand.

_The end!_

_What did you guys think? I know it isn't great but its my first attempt, please leave reviews all opinions welcome its all to help me become a better writer!_

_I didn't put much romance into it because I don't feel like I would be able to write it to the best of my ability. Did try and keep the characters similar to how they are in the show._

_hope you enjoyed it again please leave a review I would very much appreciate it!_

_:D_

_xx_


End file.
